


I Don't Love You

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Tragic Romance, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Two-Shot Songfic dedicados a Mello por su cumpleaños. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los genios de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.Los One-Shots están basados en el anime y en un doujinshi pero las historias son de MI propiedad -casi-¡Dejen comentarios!Pareja: Mello x Near





	1. Arrancacorazones

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí hacer este two-shot Songfic dedicado a un personaje de Death Note que cumplió años el 13/12… ¡ESTE AÑO!
> 
> ¿Saben a quién me refiero? Es rubio, come chocolate, viste ropa negra... como yo…*se oye el cri cri de los grillos* ¿No?, me refiero a… Mihael Kheel, alias Mello.
> 
> Este Songfic va dedicado totalmente a él por su cumpleaños, es el primer songfic que le dedico.
> 
> En fin ¡a trabajar!
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi y leve escenas hardcore Mello x Near, si no te gusta… ¡NO LEAS C*RAJO!
> 
> También contiene las siguientes canciones: "Arranca Corazones –Ataque 77" y "I Don't Love You- My Chemical romance".

Mello y Near se encontraban en el despacho de Roger en el orfanato Wammy's House. El los había citado porque tenía un aviso importante que decirles a ambos. Mello estaba impaciente mientras que Near estaba en el suelo jugando con un rompecabezas blanco mientras con una mano libre jugaba con un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

 _Evitar, resistir,_  
_Tu hechizo de suave adicción_  
_Como si fuera fácil,_  
_Dominar mi sentir_

-Chicos, la razón por la que los cite es la siguiente...-Dijo Roger, hizo una breve pausa y después hablo-L...está muerto-

La noticia dejo en un estado de Shock a Mello, eso no era cierto. L no podía estar muerto, no podía estarlo, le había hecho la promesa de que atraparía a Kira. Como que L estaba muerto?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE L ESTÁ MUERTO?!-Preguntó el chocoadicto alterado-¡L No esta muerto! Él me prometió que atraparía a Kira-

-Mello-Dijo Roger intentando calmarlo pero eso solo empeoro la situación. En eso se escucho un sonido de piezas de rompecabezas caer al suelo, Mello y Roger miraron a Near quien aun se encontraba en el suelo volviendo a rearmar su rompecabezas.

-Si no puedes armar un rompecabezas, si no puedes terminar el juego, entonces eres un perdedor-Dijo Near. Nuevamente Mello miro a Roger.

-¡¿A quien eligió?! ¿A Near o a mi?-Preguntó Mello.

-A ninguno de los dos, una vez muerto... no puede elegir-respondió el anciano-Ambos son sucesores de L, Mello ¿porqué no intentas trabajar junto a Near?-

-Me parece bien-Dijo el albino sin dejar de jugar con su rompecabezas, pero Mello no tenia las mismas ideas que el. No quería trabajar junto a Near, eso era algo imposible.

-¿N-Near y yo?-Pregunto Mello sorprendido por lo que dijo Roger-Olvídalo, Roger. Near es mejor que yo, siempre ha sido mejor que yo... ¿sabes? Que el reemplace a L, no es como yo, no tiene sentimientos. En cuanto a mi, me largo de este lugar-

* * *

Mello empezó a caminar para salir del despacho del anciano quien lo volvió a llamar por su nombre intentando detenerlo pero el chocoadicto se volteo a verlo con una expresión molesta.

-No me molestes, ya casi tengo quince años... puedo hacer lo que quiera-Le dijo Mello enojado saliendo del despacho de Roger dejando a Near ahí, armando su rompecabezas.

_Y saber que te vas_  
_Y saber que la abstinencia me puede_  
_Todo se vuelve oscuro_  
_Y solo puedo decir..._

Mello llego a su habitación y empezó a guardar sus cosas dispuesto a irse, estaba triste por la muerte de L, él había sido su mentor y su ejemplo a seguir, se había esforzado mucho para ser como él pero... ahora nada tenia sentido, ¿porqué L tenia que morir?

- _No quiero estar aquí, no deseo ver a Near nunca mas-Pensó_  Mello conteniendo sus ganas de llorar- _Ahora L_ _ **se ha ido**_ _... ¡No puedo creerlo! La_ _ **única**_ _persona que admiraba se ha ido, la única persona a la que **r**_ _ **ealmente**_ _respetaba-_

Mello no lo soporto más, se sentó en su cama y se echó a llorar, lloró por L, no podía negar su muerte, era algo doloroso para él. Lloró por un largo rato hasta que ya no tenia más lagrimas que derramar pero el quería llorar, necesitaba desahogarse.

 _Más, dame un poco más,_  
Quiero intoxicarme en vos,  
Arranca corazones

En eso alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, No le importo hasta que una cabeza blanca se asomo por la puerta, esa persona era Near. Que hacia el ahí? Lo que más quería era estar solo, no quería que nadie lo molestara ahora, nisiquiera esa bolita de algodón con patas llamada Near.

-¿Mello?-Dijo Near con la cabeza asomada a la puerta mirando a Mello.

-¡VETE DE AQUI, NEAR!-Le grito Mello mirándolo. Near no le hizo caso, entro a la habitación del rubio come chocolates y se sentó junto a el en la cama, con una mano comenzó a jugar con un mechón blanco de su cabello.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí un instante?-Pregunto Near sin mirar a Mello, manteniendo su expresión fría.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso te divierte verme llorar?-Pregunto Mello mirando a su enemigo-¿Eso te gusta? ¡Eres el peor, Near! Yo creí que admirabas a L tanto como yo lo hacia, pero ni siquiera lloraste por el-

-No, no me agrada verte llorar, Mello-Respondió Near-Sin embargo... es por eso que quiero estar aquí, porque me olvidé como llorar, mas bien, no sé como llorar ¿Llorarías por mi Mello?-

 _Hoy, antes del final_  
_Quiero intoxicarme en vos,_  
_Arranca corazones,_  
_Dame tu droga_

Que Mello llorara por Near, definitivamente esto ya era el limite. Pero Mello no podía decir que no, después de todo Near también estaba afectado por la muerte de L aunque no parecía mostrarlo.

* * *

Esa noche, Mello lloro mas que nunca, lloro tanto por el como por Near. Mello sintió por esos minutos o quizás horas en las que estuvo llorando que el y Near eran como unas partes de una especie de rompecabezas totalmente extraño, es decir, ambos eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro. Mello levanto la mirada para ver al niño albino quien aun seguía manteniendo su expresión fría como siempre, incluso en ese tipo de situaciones era así de odioso…No podía creerlo!

-N-Near…-Dijo Mello-¿C-Cómo puedes…? Tú…-

Mello no lo soporto mas, empujo a Near tirándolo sobre la cama colocándose encima de el y puso sus manos sobre el cuello del mas bajo. Near no reacciono ante la acción del rubio chocoadicto, al contrario permanecía inmóvil sin pestañear y sin articular palabra alguna.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Near?!-Le pregunto Mello molesto intentando impedir el paso del aire apretando levemente con sus manos el cuello de Near-¡¿Acaso quieres que te haga llorar?! ¡¿Quieres saber cuánto te odio?! ¡¿De verdad quieres llorar?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto te odio Near?!-

_Y pensar que una vez_

_Me dijiste "terminemos todo"_

_Mi vida es un desastre_

_Y no te quiero en él…_

- _No me pienso ir de aquí hasta ver al menos una pequeña emoción en ese rostro_ -Pensó Mello molesto. Near seguía sin moverse manteniendo su mirada fija en Mello. Mello no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pero, esa misma noche se prometió a si mismo que iba a romper a Near, iba a romper esa mascara de frialdad que disfrazaba al ser humano que ocultaba detrás de dicha mascara.

- _¿Porqué él siempre me hace perder la cabeza así?_ -Pensó Mello dejando de "asfixiar" a Near por un momento, no entendía porque lo hizo pero por impulso se acerco a Near y lo beso- _No sé quien terminara rompiéndose… él o yo, perdí la cabeza otra vez_ -

Near al principio estaba en shock por la acción del chocoadicto pero enseguida correspondió al beso, comenzó con un beso inexperto que de a poco se volvió más intenso. Pasaron unos segundos y se separaron, Near soltó un leve gemido y respiraba agitadamente, Mello se dio cuenta de que había logrado cambiar un poco al chico albino de mirada gélida. No se quedo atrás y en cuanto pudo comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Near, Mello quería escuchar mas, quería oír esos gemidos y esa voz que nadie más había oído antes.  ** _(Autora: Ugh, esto suena muy cursi ¿no?)_**

_Pero al fin, te seguí_

_Por un laberinto de espejos rotos_

_Y aparecí en un barrio_

_Del que no puedo salir_

Mello comenzó a bajar su mirada al cuello de Near donde empezó a dejar leves marcas en el haciendo que Near se estremeciera y emitiera pequeños gemidos por la sensación.

-Nnngh- Gimió Near haciendo sonreír a Mello por haber logrado su cometido, Mello quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar sin volver a perder su cabeza por Near. El chocoadicto siguió dejando marcas por el torso de Near quien no podía contener sus gemidos por las acciones de su supuesto "rival".

-Near, tienes el cuerpo muy sensible ¿sabías?-Le dijo Mello deteniendo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

-E-Es que yo…-Dijo Near levemente sonrojado-Yo nunca soy tocado por nadie y… y la adicción de Mello hacia el chocolate lo hace peor-

Mello se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo Near.

–De acuerdo, lo tomare como un halago-Dijo Mello quien de paso aprovecho para meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Near comenzando a tocar una zona que era mucho más sensible, haciendo que Near se sonrojara y gimiera un poco más fuerte por la intromisión.

- _Dudo que pueda engañarlo más tiempo_ -Pensó Mello- _Pero…la verdad, me gustaría verlo en la misma situación en la que estuve yo por culpa de él_ -

-A-aaah-Gimió Near cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba haciendo que Mello volviera a sonreír y se riera interiormente por las reacciones del albino.

-Sorprendente-Dijo Mello mirando a Near-Así que el frió Near es humano después de todo-

-E-Es Mello…Ahh-Gimió Near-Es Mello quien me hace humano-

¿Qué Mello lo hacía humano? Eso era imposible, Near estaba mintiendo, si…quizás estaba mintiendo.

_Más, dame un poco más_

_Quiero intoxicarme en vos_

_Arranca corazones_

Que equivocado estaba cuando en realidad lo que dijo Near era cierto.

- _¿Porqué me permites que te vea de esta manera entonces?_ -Pensó Mello retirando su mano, se coloco arriba de Near y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones blancos junto con su ropa interior- _Tú siempre tienes el control sobre mi…_ -Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de Near-Voy a romperte, Near-

-Está bien-Dijo Near sonriendo-Pero debes saber…que yo también voy a romperte, Mello-

-Yo estoy… ¡roto ya!

Near suelta un quejido mientras se aferra a Mello, abrazándole el cuello y cuando empieza el vaivén de la penetración no se controla y empieza a gemir.

-Ugh…N-Near!-Dijo Mello gimiendo su nombre, no sabía porque estaba gimiendo su nombre pero de todas formas…tenía que hacerlo. La penetración empieza a tomar un poco mas de velocidad, Se empiezan a escuchar más fuertes los gemidos de Near.

-AH!-Gimió Near adolorido

-¿T-Te duele?-Pregunto Mello sin dejar de moverse

-Sí…me duele-Dijo Near con un ojo entreabierto mirando al chocoadicto-Pero…por favor no te detengas, Mello-

Near coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mello y lo beso, cuando se separaron Mello lo abrazo con fuerza. Esa noche, esa noche en la que L había muerto se sintieron más vivos que nunca, ellos habían logrado desahogar su dolor y su tristeza el uno con el otro.

_Hoy, antes del final_

_Quiero intoxicarme en vos_

_Arranca corazones_

_Dame tu droga_

Más tarde Mello y Near se encontraban acostados uno al lado del otro intentando controlar su respiración después de lo que habían hecho. Near tenía el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos tapando su vista, sonrió y se giro para ver a Mello.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-Le pregunto Near sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Mello no contesto, supo que todo había cambiado entre ellos, ya no se podían volver a tratar como enemigos, nada sería como antes, no después de lo que acababan de hacer. Mello tomo una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla mientras estaba acostado dándole la espalda a Near.

-Te odio, Near-Le dijo Mello pero quizás el albino no lo había escuchado porque ya se había quedado dormido.

_Más, dame un poco más_

_Quiero intoxicarme en vos_

_Arranca corazones_

Mello se levanto de su cama, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió intentando no hacer ruido, antes de irse, vio por última vez a Near. Se prometió a si mismo que esa no era una despedida, porque muy pronto se volverían a encontrar.

Salió de la habitación, sin volver a mirar atrás. Dejo de lado a Near, a su antiguo yo, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, también tendría que ganarle a Near en ese juego de quien atraparía a Kira primero.

_Hoy, antes del final_

_Quiero intoxicarme en vos_

_Arranca corazones_

_Dame tu droga…_


	2. I Don't Love you

_*Cuatro años despues*_

Las cámaras del SPK mostraban a una mujer rubia caminando por los pasillos, detrás de ella un chico encapuchado le apuntaba la cabeza con un arma.

-¡Near!

Near se volteo para ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás de Halle Lidner, la mujer rubia que se encontraba parada en la entrada del cuartel del SPK…y…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿de verdad era él? ¿Acaso estaba viendo a Mello a través de las cámaras?

-¿C-Cómo? sé que esperabas algo así, pero…-Dijo Rester sorprendido

-Háganlos pasar-Dijo Near con un arma de juguete en la mano. Las puertas se abren dejando pasar a Halle y a Mello al interior del SPK.

-Bienvenido Mello-Lo saludo Near dándole la espalda. Rester y Gevanni sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a Mello quien sujetaba a Halle.

-¡BAJA EL ARMA!

-Bajen sus armas, todos. No tiene sentido que derramen sangre aquí-Dijo Near

-P-Pero Mello mató a nuestros compañeros… mato al director de la policía japonesa…-Dijo Gevanni sin bajar su arma

-No tenemos prueba de eso, y se supone que fue Kira el que mato al otro director. Igualmente, no importa-Dijo Near-por favor, no me hagan repetir que la prioridad es capturar a Kira. Matar a Mello no nos beneficia en absolutamente nada en este momento. El logro acercarse más a Kira que nosotros y hasta pudo conseguir el cuaderno por un tiempo, apuntarle es una falta de respeto-

 _Where'd you go?_  
So never think I'd make you try to stay,  
And maybe when we get there,  
I'll think enough,  
To find another way

Los agentes se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Rester volvió a hablar.

-Entendido…

-Eres muy halagador, Near-Dijo Mello bajando el arma-hasta ahora salio todo como esperabas ¿no?-

-Si-Dijo Near aún sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda-aunque no pensé que ibas a venir en persona… Gracias a todo lo que hiciste pude avanzar mucho en mi búsqueda de Kira…-

-Near…-Mello de nuevo saco su arma y le apunto a Near-yo no soy una herramienta para que resuelvas este rompecabezas-

Gevanni y Rester volvieron a levantar sus armas apuntándole al chocoadicto.

-Comandante Rester, no me haga repetirlo… bajen sus armas por favor-Dijo Near-dispárame si quieres, Mello-

 _When after all this time,_  
Is you still around,  
You're still the god falling nothing I have found,  
So take your glass again,  
And get out,  
While you can

Mello posiciono su arma apuntando a la cabeza de Near, Rester y Gevanni seguían con sus armas apuntándole al chocoadicto. Estuvo a punto de dispararle pero Lidner lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Mello…si matas a Near, no va a tener ningún significado que atrapes a Kira…es mas, si le disparas yo te disparo. Los 2 van a morir y Kira va a ganar-Le explico Halle haciendo que Mello volviera a guardar su arma.

-Es verdad, yo vine solo para que me devuelvas la foto, Near-Dijo Mello

-Si-Near tomo una foto de Mello con su mano y se la mostró, esta vez si se volteo un poco para mirarlo-Esta es la unica que tengo, nunca le hice copias. Me cuide que no saliera en las cámaras de aquí, también me encargue de todos los que vieron tu cara en Wammy's House. No puedo estar 100% seguro, pero no creo que puedan matarte con el cuaderno-

Mello tomo la foto y vio que en el reverso de esta se encontraban escritas las palabras  ** _"Dear Mello"_**

-No pienso ayudarte en nada, Near-Le dijo Mello.

-Ya lo sé-Respondió Near fríamente otra vez sin mirarlo.

-Pero no quiero irme con la foto sin darte algo a cambio-  ** _(Autora: Me pregunto que será Jejeje ¡Malpensados! no es lo que ustedes creen xD)_**

 _Where'd you go?  
_ _And would you even turn to say,  
I don't love you,  
Like_  _I do yesterday_

Near rodeo los ojos con algo de fastidio, ya sabia que significaba eso.

-Halle, Rester, Gevanni…podrían dejarnos un momento a solas por favor?-Pregunto Near sin mirar a los agentes-Mello y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir-

-P-Pero Near, ¡está armado! Podría disparar en cualquier momento-Dijo Gevanni preocupado-E-Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?-

-Estoy seguro de lo que hago y digo, Gevanni-Dijo Near intentando no enfadarse y manteniendo su semblante frió-Ahora les pido que nos dejen a solas por un rato-

Mello no entendía porque Near estaba pidiendo que los dejaran solos, de que tenían que hablar? El no había venido hasta el SPK para eso, solo pensaba llevarse la foto y entregarle los datos del Death Note a Near pero al parecer el albino había cambiado su plan.

Halle miro a sus compañeros, y con un leve movimiento de la cabeza les indico que salieran de la sala. Rester y Gevanni la siguieron, los tres salieron de ahí dejando a Mello y a Near solos.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se decía nada, hasta que Mello fue el primero en hablar.

-No entiendo nada, Near-Le dijo Mello-¿por qué querías que nos dejaran a solas? Sinceramente yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-

-Tal vez tú no tengas nada de que hablar Mello pero yo si-Dijo Near-y tengo una pregunta que quiero que me respondas-

-¿Qué vas a preguntarme, enano?-Dijo Mello de mala manera haciendo que Near se volteara otra vez para mirarlo y empezó a levantarse del suelo lentamente.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste a mi lado esa noche que murió L?-Preguntó Near-cuando desperté, vi que no estabas a mi lado…te estuve buscando pero me habían dicho que…-

-¿Qué me había ido, no es así?-preguntó Mello-sí, me fui. ¿Y qué si no me quede a tu lado cuando te despertaste? Tenia que irme, no soportaba verte y tampoco podía estar mas tiempo en Wammy's House, Near-

-No me dejaste terminar de hablar, Mello-Dijo Near-¿sabes como me sentí cuando me habían dicho que te fuiste? Me sentí mal, me dolió saber que otra persona… a parte de L, se haya ido-

-¿Y? Eso no cambia nada-Dijo Mello molesto-si de verdad te dolía que me fuera… ¿por qué no me detuviste? Ah, ¡es verdad! me olvide que estabas dormido-

-También sentí por unos instantes…-Dijo Near pero se detuvo por unos segundos pensando bien que era lo que iba a decirle a Mello, no quería que se pelearan por algo que no quería decir o de lo que se arrepentiría mas tarde.

 _And after all the blood that you still have,_  
Another time I was chancing it all around,  
So fix your eyes and get up,  
Baby, get up,  
While you can,

-¿Qué sentiste, Near? ¡Dímelo!-Le dijo Mello intentando no enojarse con el albino-dímelo ahora, o juro que te voy a disparar-

-Esta bien, lo diré pero ya sé que te burlaras de mi tarde o temprano-Near se tomo otra pausa nuevamente y después empezó a hablar-cuando te fuiste, después de lo que hicimos esa noche... estuve pensando que, es posible que tu no me odias, Mello-

-¡¿Qué?!-Mello estaba en shock por lo que dijo Near-¿qué yo no te odio? estás equivocado Near, por supuesto que te odio-

-Si de verdad me odias, porque no me matas de una vez?-Pregunto Near aun manteniendo su expresión seria, Mello coloco su arma en la frente de Near dispuesto a dispararle-Vamos, que esperas? Mátame, si lo haces vas a poder atrapar a Kira-

Mello estaba molesto con la actitud del albino, quiso dispararle pero algo se lo impedía, además su mano temblaba y no sabia porque…de verdad quería matarlo? Se supone que lo odia, no debería mostrar debilidad ante Near si iba a matarlo.

_¡No! No lo hagas Mello, no lo mates._

Una voz comenzó a sonar dentro de la mente del chocoadicto, era la voz de su conciencia. Muchas veces la había ignorado pero ahora intentaba prestarle atención, solo por esa vez…Acaso su conciencia también estaba en su contra? Quería impedirle que matara a Near?

- _Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer_ -Le dijo Mello mentalmente a su conciencia-n _o interfieras en esto y déjame matar a Near_ -

_¿De verdad quieres matar a Near? ¿Aún después de lo que hicieron esa noche en que murió L?_

-¿Mello? ¿Pasa algo?-Near estaba preocupado y no entendía porque Mello no lo había matado aun.

Mello empezó a recordar algunas escenas de lo que había pasado esa noche que había muerto L, cuando el y Near habían desahogado su dolor y su tristeza el uno con el otro. Pero lo mas importante era que esa noche, ellos habían logrado unirse en un solo ser. Cerró los ojos, miro para otro lado y enseguida Near pudo escuchar como Mello soltaba el arma y se caía al suelo.

-¡No!-Mello enseguida abrió los ojos, vio a Near que puso una expresión de confusión-no puedo, no puedo matarte Near-

 _Where'd you go?_  
And would you even turn to say,  
I don't love you,  
Like I do yesterday.

-Porque no? Acaso no me odias?-Pregunto Near pero enseguida su pregunta fue contestada cuando Mello se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazo.  ** _(Autora: Aaaw! Mello es tan tierno a su manera x3)_**

-No, me di cuenta de que no te odio-Respondió Mello sin dejar de abrazar al albino-No después de lo que pasó entre nosotros-

Near no dijo nada y simplemente correspondió al abrazo, pasaron unos segundos, se separaron, Mello se levanto y empezó a alejarse de Near.

-Ya debo irme-Dijo Mello-Near…-

-Que, Mello?-

-Quien va a atrapar a Kira primero?-Pregunto sonriendo sin mirar al albino, Near también sonrio sin verlo.

-Es una carrera…-Respondió Near jugando con un mechón de su cabello blanco.

-La meta es la misma, te voy a estar esperando-Dijo Mello empezando a caminar para retirarse de allí, pero antes de irse Near recordó algo, se levanto, fue hacia Mello y lo abrazo por la espalda-N-Near, que estas haciendo?-

-Mello, no te vayas-Le pidio Near sin dejar de abrazarlo-Lo he estado pensando y…creo que, me gustaría que trabajemos en equipo, piénsalo! Podríamos superar a L juntos, también atrapar a Kira…Que dices?-

 _Where'd you go?_  
Would you have the guts to say,  
I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday.

Mello se quedo en silencio por un momento, no sabia que decir al respecto, en su mente estaba preparada la respuesta, era un si. Pero…no quería mostrar mas debilidad de la que ya había mostrado ante el albino de mirada fría así que no le quedo otra opción más que mentir.

-Lo siento, Near-Dijo Mello sin mirar a Near-Pero, sabes que mi respuesta es un no. no puedo estar junto a ti, no lo soportaría, prefiero atrapar a Kira por mi cuenta para poder ganarte-

-Entiendo…-Near deshizo el abrazo y Mello se giro para verlo-Buena suerte entonces…espero que en la meta nos volvamos a ver-

-Near, esto no es una despedida-Dijo Mello agachándose de nuevo quedando a la altura de Near-Tómalo como un "Nos vemos pronto", de acuerdo?-

 _I couldn't love you,_  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday,

-De acuerdo-Dijo Near sonriendo un poco. Ambos cortaron la distancia que había entre ellos para poder despedirse con un beso, cuando pasaron 3 minutos se separaron para tomar aire.

-Bien, ya me voy-Dijo Mello levantándose y alejándose de Near-Recuerda que nos vamos a volver a ver…-

* * *

_*Un tiempo después*_

Near se encontraba recostado en un sofá de la sala del SPK mirando las noticias, al parecer hubo un choque a causa de un secuestro, la victima había sido Kyomi Takada. Nadie sabia que había pasado con ella, al parecer había escapado pero el secuestrador no lo logro.

Near reconoció a la persona que se encontraba dentro del camión que formo parte del secuestro de Takada y era Mello, sintió algo salado rodar por su mejilla izquierda, estaba llorando, estaba triste porque había perdido a otra persona importante para el, a parte de L.

Ahora Mello ya no estaría allí para abrazarlo o para besarlo como lo hizo el dia que se volvieron a ver después de 4 años separados.

Entonces Near se hizo una promesa, juro que vengarí Mello. Prometió que atraparía a Kira por ellos, también se prometió que L no se decepcionaría de el si lo lograba.

_I don't love you,  
Like I loved you yesterday._


End file.
